


How To Tell if a Werewolf Is Into You

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [174]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Full Moon, M/M, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Stiles collapsed onto the nearest log and heaved in the deepest breaths he could manage. This was what he got for joining the wolves on a full moon run: a stitch in his side and getting left behind in the middle of the preserve.





	How To Tell if a Werewolf Is Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "A Shy Kiss" from [this prompt list](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/164991585155/lustanddai-sweet-affectionate-moments-meme) and originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/167398022815/this-is-for-the-affectionate-prompt-um-number-10)

Stiles collapsed onto the nearest log and heaved in the deepest breaths he could manage. This was what he got for joining the wolves on a full moon run: a stitch in his side and getting left behind in the middle of the preserve. 

Okay, he wasn’t _really_ left behind, he could admit. He could hear the others in the woods around him, yipping and playing around, all close enough that he had a feeling they were keeping an eye on him, as well. And even then, with his magic, he was far from helpless. 

Still. Kind of sucked to be the only one who couldn’t keep up running with the pack. 

At least it was a nice enough night. It would be even worse if it were stupidly cold or stupidly hot. Stiles leaned back on his hands and looked up at the star-speckled sky where it was visible through the trees. 

He heard the soft padding of paws on the ground to his left, and saw Derek trotting up to him, two Alpha-red eyes and sleek black fur he could barely see in the dark. 

Stiles patted the log beside him. “You tired, big guy? Want to join me for a rest?” 

Derek sat at his feet instead, his tongue lolling out as he panted. 

“Yeah, I hear you.” Stiles sighed and looked back up at the sky. “I probably should’ve stayed back. You guys are way faster than I am.” 

Derek huffed. 

“I mean, it’s true,” Stiles said. “But, you know… I’m tired of always getting left behind when you guys run out and do wolfy things. I thought I could at least try and keep up.” 

Derek’s cold nose brushed his hand, and Stiles looked down at him. Derek put his front paws on his lap, standing on his hind legs so that they were eye-to-eye. 

“What is it?” Stiles asked. “Do you want me to throw a stick for you? Or, you know, a squirrel?” 

He _swore_ Derek was giving him a judging look, even with his wolf face. Which, you know. Score one for Stiles, because he tried to work that look out of Derek at least once a night. He was pretty sure it was what Derek gave him instead of a laugh. 

Derek leaned in and shyly licked his cheek, and then immediately dropped to the ground at Stiles’s feet and curled up there. 

Stiles blinked and touched his cheek. “Did you just… kiss me?” 

_Whump_ went Derek’s tail against the side of the log. 

“I’m going to take that as a yes,” Stiles said slowly. His brain was mentally reconfiguring to work with a world where Derek—or wolf!Derek, at least—wanted to kiss him. “Does that mean… you’re happy I’m here?” 

Derek’s tail actually wagged at that. 

“Oh.” Stiles couldn’t stop the smile spreading over his face. “You _like_ me.” 

Derek covered his face with one paw. 

Stiles reached down and scratched behind his ears. “That’s okay, big guy. Because I kind of like you, too. A lot. Kind of a lot. And to prove it, I’m going to show up at your loft tomorrow morning with hot chocolate and take you on a post-full-moon brunch date. Woof once if you’d be into that.” 

He swore Derek rolled his eyes, but he also gave a soft _woof_ and put his head down on Stiles’s shoes. 

“Okay.” Stiles scratched Derek’s ears once more. “Brunch date it is. My treat.” 

Derek actually sighed, which Stiles took to mean _it better be._

“I promise!” Stiles said. “I’m going to treat you right, dude.” 

Derek pressed his head into Stiles’s knee and nuzzled there. And that, Stiles took to mean _I know_. 

Stiles buried his fingers in Derek’s fur and looked back up at the sky with a stupidly huge grin on his face. It seemed like it was a good idea for him to come out with the pack tonight, after all.  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
